Christmas Wishes
by March Rosenqueen
Summary: Christmas is coming soon and Yuki was so excited for it. But with that, there is also a problem with his relation with Luka since he was unsure of how to tell the man about his feeling after some months being together. Does he finally manage to reciprocate Luka's feeling? Or is he still unable to forget Kanata? - Sequel to From the Beginning


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Uragiri wa Boku no Namae wo Shitteiru, if I do I've made Luka do lots of stuff to Yuki and make Luze belong only to me.

**Genre: **Romance, Drama

**Warnings: **Unbeta so beware of some errors and mistakes I made in this fic (I'm still trying to improve my writing skill), Slightly OOC (although I do try my best not to make it but do forgive me if I've done it unconsciously).

* * *

><p><strong>-Christmas Wishes-<strong>

* * *

><p><em>The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree is the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other...<em>

_ -Burton Hillis  
><em>

* * *

><p>Yuki was happy. It was one week before Christmas, the holiday he always fond of. Every year back in the Asahi Orphanage, he will be decorating the orphanage with the other children whenever Christmas comes. And even though he can't celebrate it with the children this year, Yuki was determined to make this Christmas as pleasant as the one he celebrates every year.<p>

He was humming one of the Christmas songs he is so fond of, when the raven haired woman greeted him. "Good morning, Yuki-kun."

"Ah…good morning, Aya-san." Yuki greeted back politely.

Kureha Aya smiled in response, her eyes looking curiously at the young man across her. It was so rare to see the young man looks so happy like that. Because even though Yuki was a cheery person, it was unusual for him to show it clearly like this. That's why, to see the young man looks so happy today befuddled her.

"You look so happy today, Yuki-kun. Is something fun happen?" Aya inquired.

"Ah, it just Christmas will come soon and I think it was enough for me to feel happy. After all, Christmas is one of the holidays I like." Yuki smiled widely, his joy can be clearly seen from the expression on his face.

"I-...I see," The older woman said wistfully.

"Huh? Are you okay, Aya-san?" The young man looks at the raven haired woman worriedly.

"I'm okay. Say, Yuki-kun... Do you celebrate Christmas every year?" The Twilight Mansion's housekeeper said quickly, trying to reassure the young man who looks so worried about her.

"Yes, I do. Why? Is there something wrong?" Yuki tilted his head in confusion at the other's question.

"No! It's nothing! It just-...you see... we never celebrate Christmas in here. Every year when Christmas comes, everyone was so busy with their own activities that they don't even bother to celebrate Christmas." Aya shook her head lightly as she explained the truth behind her question.

"But, didn't Tachibana-san try to do something about it? I mean, surely he have tried to make everyone celebrate Christmas at least once..." Yuki said, a bewildered look crossed his face.

"Well, yes... But no matter how many times Tachibana-san tried to make the others celebrate Christmas, they will only ignore him and locked themselves in their room."

"That sounds bad... I mean, Christmas is a perfect time to know everyone better and spend your time with the people you love together. To hear that the others never celebrate it...somehow that kind of sad," The hazel eyed young man said slowly, a wistful look adorned his face.

Aya says nothing to the other's statement since she knows that what the teen had said was true. It was really sad to see that none of the resident in Twilight Mansion ever celebrate Christmas together as they always locked themselves alone in their room whenever the holiday comes. And no matter how many times Tachibana tried to persuade them, they will only ignore him.

"How about making a Christmas party? If they never celebrate Christmas like what you have said, then this was a perfect opportunity to change that! We can make a Christmas party this year! That way, everyone can celebrate Christmas together." Yuki said suddenly, snapping the raven haired woman from her musing.

Aya can see the excitement on Yuki's face when he said that. It was so obvious that the young man was so enthusiast at the idea of celebrating Christmas together with the other resident in Twilight Mansion. And seeing that expression of joy on the hazel eyed man make Aya has no choice except to agree with him. After all, if it was Yuki, maybe they can finally celebrate Christmas this year.

* * *

><p>Luka was sitting in the garden while watching Sodom, his familiar chasing the butterfly again in its humanoid form. He had been thinking of his new relationship with Yuki after the young man remembers everything about their past life. Even though the other had said that he wants to start everything with Luka again from the beginning, Luka was still hesitant about it.<p>

After all, he doesn't want to hurt Yuki again. Remembering that the last time Yuki loved someone, he was hurt by that person. That's why, Luka was afraid if he will also hurt the young man too. Hurting Yuki was the last thing he wants to do and Luka prefers he doesn't has any relationship with the hazel eyed man at all than hurting him.

But Yuki was so adamant that Luka won't hurt him since he trusts Luka not to do so. Still, it was hard for Luka to trust his own self to not hurt Yuki too. Because even though he knows that he won't ever intentionally hurt Yuki, the thought of hurting Yuki unintentionally was always there, in the back of his mind. And it scared him.

"Luka!" The sounds of his name being called out, snapped him out of his reverie as silver eyes turn to see the one who had distracted him.

The sight of the young man of his interest managed to brighten his mood as the Opast smiled softly at the other. "Yuki..." He whispered gently, something which is rare for him to do except towards Yuki.

"I was looking for you!" The hazel eyed young man panted while trying to catch his breath.

"What is it? Something wrong?" The raven haired man immediately look alarmed, silver eyes roamed around their surrounding to find any intruders.

"No, that's not it. I was wondering if you can help me with something," Yuki said quickly, noticing the alarmed look on the other's face.

"What is it, then?" Luka tilted his head to the side, a confused look adorned his handsome face.

"Well, the thing is... I need you help to get the right tree for the Christmas party," Yuki said slowly, a blush crept its way to his face as he immediately averted his gaze away from the silver eyed Opast.

"A tree? Christmas?" Luka was feeling confused now. He doesn't understand what the young man means with tree and Christmas. He never even heard that words before. Really, sometimes human was so confusing.

"Yes, Christmas. Don't you ever hear about Christmas, Luka?" Yuki nods his head in affirmation, hazel eyes look curiously at his lover.

The Opast shakes his head lightly as he continued to look curiously at Yuki. Yuki was bewildered. He knows that Luka wasn't accustomed with any holidays in human's world. Still, to think that the older man knows nothing about Christmas befuddled him. It seems like no one was even bothered to tell the Opast about it, seeing that they don't even celebrate it in this mansion.

"You see, Christmas is a holiday which we always celebrate once in a year. For the Christian people, Christmas is an annual festival in memory of the birth of the Christ. It held on December 25 every year. But people who are non-Christian also celebrate it now," The brunette explained patiently.

"I see. And why you need a tree for this Christmas? Is it one of the traditions too?"

"Well, the tree was used for Christmas tree. We decorated the tree with a lot of decorations and placed the Christmas gifts under it. It's some kind of symbol in Christmas," Yuki smiled widely, his hazel eyes look warmly at the thought of decorating the Christmas tree with the others.

"What kind of tree do you want?" The older man asked, snapping Yuki out of his reverie. It was obvious to Luka that the young man was so looking forward for this holiday if the look on Yuki's face was any indications. Besides, seeing the happy look on Yuki's face was something that Luka doesn't mind to see everyday.

"Oh, I think we can do with a pine tree if that is fine with you. I mean, I don't want to bother you with my request..." Yuki said quickly before he trailed off.

Silver eyes softened at the sight of the young man across him before he patted the other's head fondly. "It's fine. I will find it for you. When do you need it?"

"We are going to hold the party on December 24th. So can you please get it before the day? Because we still need to decorate it," The brunette smiled warmly.

Luka smiled softly at the look on the young man's face as he caressed Yuki's face gently. It still felt surreal for him to have Yuki back like this. Sometimes, Luka can't help but afraid that what had happened between him and the brunette was nothing but a mere dream. Still, Yuki's presence in here, in front of him was a prove that he wasn't dreaming about the brunette's decision to stay with him. Luka only hopes that he won't disappoint Yuki like what Wakamiya Kanata had done to the brunette before.

* * *

><p>Yuki watched the silver eyed Opast's form waks away until he disappeared before the brunette sighed in relief. Yuki was still hesitant about how he should act towards the other, now that they are couple. Because, even though he had said that he wants to start everything with Luka again from the beginning; Yuki was still unsure to what he should do. He never has any relationship with anyone before in this lifetime and Kanata was the first person he had came to love although, the older man disappointed him in the end. Still, even that wasn't enough to help him with his newly relationship with Luka. He had came to love Luka after some times still, he was unsure of how to tell the older man about his feeling.<p>

Somehow, he wonders if Touko can help him in this kind of thing. After all the older teen had helped him with a lot of things before, who knows if she also can help him with this kind of thing. But first of all, he has to ask her and the others if they can come to the party. It won't be good if none of them come to the Christmas party that he and the others had prepared. Besides, Yuki had gone as far as to ask Tachibana-san and Tooma-san to help him with the party.

"Yuki? What are you doing?" The sounds of his name being called snapped him out of his musings as the brunette turns to see the one who had called him.

The long haired Zweilt was standing behind him, her hazel eyes look inquiringly at him. Behind her was her little brother, Tsukumo who was busy munching the pocky in his hand. "Touko-chan... Tsukumo-kun," He smiled at the two of them.

"What are you doing out here, Yuki? It's cold here, why don't you come inside?" The older teen asked, while wrapping both of her hands around herself.

"Ah, I just watched Luka off."

"Huh? Luka goes somewhere?" Tsukumo tilted his head in confusion, hazel eyes look at Yuki inquiringly.

"Hn-nn. I asked him to look something for me. Anyway, there is something that I want to ask to both of you," Yuki nods his head in affirmation.

"What is it?"

"Actually, I was wondering if the both of you can stay at the Mansion on December 24th." The brunette continued, hazel eyes look hopefully at his guardians.

"Sure, I and Tsukumo don't have any plans on that day. But what's with the sudden question?" The female Zweilt looks curiously at Yuki. It was unusual for Yuki to ask something from them like this. Though, Touko and the others have told the brunette so many times that it was okay for him to ask something from them still the gentle young man always refused. Yuki always said that he doesn't want to bother them with his request no matter how many times they said it was otherwise.

"I was hoping if we can have a Christmas party this year. That's why, I decided to make one... so uhm... will you come, please?" Yuki averted his gaze away from both of Zweilt guardians, he was afraid that the both of them don't want to come. And even though he had told himself that it was okay if they refused, he still can't stop but hoping that they will come for him. After all, the reason why he makes this party was for them to celebrate Christmas together with each other.

Yuki was too busy with his own mind until he doesn't realize that Touko and Tsukumo were looking at him fondly. Trust the brunette to ask something like that from them. Yuki was always selfless like that either in his previous life nor in this lifetime. Suddenly the brunette feels his body being enveloped in a warm hug by his female guardian, who is busy squealing at how cute he is.

"Uhm, Touko-chan?"

"Of course, we will come! Don't worry me and Tsukumo will also help you with the party preparation!" Touko said enthusiastically once she lets the young man out of her embrace. Yuki only smiled in gratitude at the answer he was given before the older woman dragged him back inside the Mansion.

* * *

><p>Before they even notice it, December 24th had finally came. They were so busy with all the preparation for the party until they don't realize that Christmas will come tomorrow. Luka had brought a nice pine tree for the Christmas tree which both Yuki and Touko have fun in decorating it. The raven haired Opast had helped Yuki on shopping the presents for all the Zweilt guardians too although, the truth is the brunette also want to look for the right gift for Luka. But of course, the silver eyed Opast didn't know about this.<p>

They were just waiting for Takashiro and Senshirou now since both men still haven't arrived. Meanwhile, Hotsuma who is hungry from the lack of food in the kitchen, opened the refrigerator to look for something to eat. The hot-headed Zweilt saw the Christmas cake that Yuki had made the other day. Yuki had asked for Tooma's help the other day to teach him to make the cake, since the brunette wants to make the Christmas cake by himself. It had taken a lot of time for him before he managed to make the cake without burning it. The brunette was so happy with his creation that he had put the cake in the refrigerator immediately so when he serve it, it will be fresh later.

But Hotsuma and Shuusei were just returning from their mission from Takashiro, so the hot-headed man doesn't know about this. The temperamental young man takes the cake out slowly before he took the fork and knife to cut the cake. He was on his second plate when Yuki and the others walk into the kitchen, only to be greeted by the sight of him devouring the Christmas cake which meant for the Christmas party. All of them stopped as their eyes widened in recognition at the cake on Hotsuma's plate.

Yuki was stunned. He doesn't know what to say when the sight of his cake which has been eaten by Hotsuma caught his eyes. He had worked hard on making that cake while wondering what kind of face the others will make when they eat it later. But to know that he won't be able to see their reaction because Hotsuma had eaten the whole cake alone... somehow, Yuki can't help but feel a pang of disappointment within his heart at the knowledge.

"Agh! What have you done, you moron!" Touko was the first who snapped out of her daze as the young woman looks angrily at Hotsuma now.

"What with the sudden ruckus? Can't you see that I was eating?" Hotsuma grumbled, eyes glaring heatedly at the female guardian.

"I know that! But what in the world you are eating? That cake was for the Christmas party, you idiot!" Touko hit the other in the head. She was surprised when she saw Hotsuma eats the cake casually and to think that the cake he had eaten was the one she had been looking forward to taste, really the young man was infuriating.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Hotsuma blinked in confusion, not catching the meaning of the answer Touko had given to him.

"Hotsuma, Yuki had made that cake especially for the Christmas party tonight. We always need the cake for Christmas party after all. But since you had eaten it..." Shuusei explained slowly before he trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"EH? This cake was for the Christmas party...? Ugh! I don't know..." Hotsuma looks regretfully at the half-eaten cake before his gaze trailed towards Yuki who still stays silent all the time. The brunette has said nothing about the cake since they came in and remembering that Yuki was the one who had worked hard on it, the others can't stop but look at him concernedly.

"Yuki?" Luka called out the brunette softly, silver eyes look worriedly at the young man beside him.

"It's okay. We can ask Takashiro-san to buy a Christmas cake on his way back to the Mansion..." Yuki said slowly, a small smile adorned his face.

Even with that smile on his face, Luka knows that the other wasn't feeling okay. After all, Luka had known Yuki well enough to see that the young man was bothered by the fact that his cake had been eaten by Hotsuma even though, Yuki had worked hard on it. That's why, to see Yuki forced himself to look okay like this in front of his guardians saddened him.

"I think, I want to wait in my room for a while." Yuki murmured, before he averted his gaze away from them. The young man walked away from the kitchen quietly, hazel eyes look downcast as he still doesn't want the other to see his condition at the moment. The others watch him leave worriedly while Touko was still glaring heatedly at Hotsuma who is looking at Yuki's back guiltily.

* * *

><p>Luka immediately goes after Yuki the moment the brunette left the kitchen. He was worried about the brunette's condition since he knows how hard Yuki had tried on making that cake. That's why, he was sure that the young man must be so sad about it. After all, Yuki had told him so many times how he can't wait to see the other's reaction once they eat his cake later. The young man had been so hopeful to see his guardian's reaction over the cake he made that he can't wait to see them eat it.<p>

And to think that his hope was crushed just because Hotsuma had eaten his cake, somehow Luka can't stop but feeling a little annoyed at the temperamental guardian. How can the other eat something that Yuki had worked hard easily like that? Besides, why he didn't just ask Tooma to cook him something if he was that hungry. But that isn't important for him. For now the only thing he can do was trying to cheer Yuki up and hoping the young man doesn't feel too upset about what had happened back in the kitchen.

"Yuki? Can I come in?" He knocked the door to the young man's room lightly.

A low come in echoed from inside before the silver eyed Opast opened the door slowly. Yuki was sitting in his bed as the young man looks at the scenery outside his room with his back facing Luka. Luka can't help but feel his heart twisted a bit at the sight, the young man looks so alone and lonely when he is like that. The raven haired man approached him slowly as he doesn't want to startle Yuki out of his thought before he sits close to him.

"What are you thinking?" He asked gently, his hand caressing the other's hair lightly.

"It's nothing..." Yuki murmured lowly, hazel eyes still refusing to look at him.

"You know, you can tell me anything. I don't have any ties with the others in here except you. That's why, just tell me everything that you feel. You don't have to hold back, Yuki." The silver eyes Opast coaxed gently, his hand still stroking the other's hair.

"There is another reason why I make this Christmas party..." He started slowly. Hazel eyes turn to look at the Opast beside him. Yuki had known it from the start that the reason why he even bother to hold a Christmas party in here wasn't just because he wants to see the others celebrate Christmas together. No. There is something else that makes him want to have a Christmas party. And maybe that reason was the one that makes him so excited on making this Christmas party successful.

"I used to have a Christmas party with the children in Asahi orphanage. Every year, we will decorate the orphanage in Christmas theme. At that time, Kanata-san was there too with us. Even though he had moved out from the orphanage, he will always come on Christmas. Last year... he told me that he hopes he can have a taste of my Christmas cake since I promised him that I will make one for him. In the end, he won't ever have a taste of it since he left me. That's why, this year... I was hoping that instead of Kanata-san... you and the others can have a taste of it. That was one of my Christmas wishes... but it seems like it won't come true now," Yuki continued quietly, hazel eyes look downcast.

Luka was bewildered. When he asked the young man to tell him about the thing that had bothered him, he doesn't expect to hear this kind of answer. He knows that even though Yuki had said that he wants to start everything with Luka from the beginning, the young man was still unable to completely forget Wakamiya Kanata. Still, to think that Yuki will go as far as these to replace Kanata's place with his guardians and him was something unexpected. It seems like the brunette was really trying in his own way to cherish Luka and the Zweilt guardians. The thought of Yuki trying so hard for him made Luka can't stop but embracing the young man in his arms.

"Lu-...Luka?" Yuki squeaked in surprise at the sudden move.

"It's okay. We can still make your wish come true. I heard from Tachibana that Takashiro was trapped in a traffic at the moment. It will be a while before he arrived. I think you still have a plenty of time to make the cake again. And this time, I will help you on it. Although, I'm not sure if I can be a big help." Luka reassured the brunette softly, as he inhaled the scent of Yuki against his body.

"Are you sure?" Yuki mumbled, hazel eyes look hesitantly at the man against him.

"I am. So please, don't be sad again." Luka pulled away from the brunette, silver eyes look solemnly at the other. Yuki watched the look on the other's face slowly. He knows that he had made the other worried about him again when Luka was looking at him like that. And knowing the other, Luka won't stop worrying about him before he was sure that Yuki will be okay. Yuki sighed inwardly before he nods his head in agreement at the silver eyed Opast's request.

* * *

><p>In the end, they managed to make another cake before Takashiro arrived. And even though Luka didn't help Yuki much on it, the man's presence helped Yuki on calming down. Besides, Ria and Touko have immediately offered their help once they found out that the brunette was planning on making the cake once again. Hotsuma had even helped him on preparing all the supplies he needs on making the cake after apologizing to him about the eaten cake.<p>

It wasn't long before Takashiro arrived and the party started. Overall, the party was a huge success as everyone was having a fun time with each other. Yuki watches his surrounding in satisfaction. He was so happy to see all of them look so happy. After all, it was rare to see everyone together because they were always so busy on weekdays. That's why, to see them having fun with each other like these was enough to make his heart swelled in happiness.

He can sees Ria and Touko who were busy talking with each other animatedly. While Tsukumo, Senshirou and Shuusei were watching the game between Kuroto and Hotsuma in interest. Even Takashiro and Sairi were enjoying themselves with drinking their wine and playing a game of chess with each other. It was so nice to see the looking like this after a week full with works.

"Yuki?" The sounds of his name from the Opast beside him startled him out of his thought as hazel eyes look at the man who had called him.

"Luka..."

"What are you thinking?" The older male asked, silver eyes look at the brunette beside him inquiringly.

"It just-... I'm so glad that they have a fun time," Yuki smiled softly, hazel eyes look at his surroundings warmly.

"How about you, though? Do you have a nice time too, Yuki?" But before Yuki can even answer his question, the brunette who had turned to look at Luka gasped lightly at the sight outside the window; startling everyone in the room.

"What is it? Something wrong?" Luka asked in alarm, silver eyes turn to look outside.

"No. But look! It's snowing..." Yuki shakes his head frantically before he pointed at the falling snowflakes outside the window. Everyone approached them as they look at the snows in fascination.

"It's so pretty..." Touko whispered softly, her eyes looking at the falling snows in fascination.

Yuki smiled at the words the female guardian had uttered. Hazel eyes look around his surrounding once more before he tugged Luka's sleeve lightly. After making sure that everyone was too busy watching the snows and no one was paying any attention to them, Yuki immediately leads the silver eyes Opast out of the room; away from the other. The older male looked at his companion confusedly before he lets himself being dragged away from the room.

"Yuki, what is it?" Silver eyes look at the brunette in front of him confusedly once they were alone.

The Christmas party preparation had made him forget about telling Luka of his feeling for the Opast. But now, once they were alone; Yuki can't help but remembering that he hadn't told the older man about his feeling for him. Besides even though Luka had never asked him about it, Yuki knows that the silver eyed Opast was also feeling anxious about Yuki's feeling for him. After all, even though Yuki had promised that they will start everything from the beginning again; the brunette never once told Luka about his love for the raven haired Opast. But this time, Yuki won't hesitate anymore because he was sure that he loves Luka and wants the man to be by his side forever. And with that thought on his mind, hazel eyes look solemnly at silver eyes before he gave the other his present.

"I just want to give your Christmas present when we're alone. Merry Christmas, Luka."

Luka was bewildered. He was so busy on helping Yuki with the party preparation that he didn't even think about the possibility that the brunette will also get something for his Christmas present. Still, to know that Yuki had gone as far as to look for something for him was enough to make Luka's heart swelled with happiness. It touched him to know that the brunette cares enough about him to find the perfect gift for him even though they had just started this relationship between them.

"Ah, Merry Christmas, Yuki." and with that he leaned in and pressed his lips against the brunette, kissing him softly.

He pulled back a moment later as he looks at the blushing face of the brunette in front of him. Yuki looks back at the silver eyed Opast, his face still blushing from the kiss. After a while the brunette smiles softly at the older male. "May you have a wonderful Christmas, Luka. I love you," Yuki murmured, feeling his face heating up again. It was hard for him to say his feeling for the older man because even though he knows that Luka won't ever make fun of him, still Yuki can't stop but feels embarrassed over it. After all, this is the first time for him to confess his love towards the person he loves since he didn't get the chance to do so when he was in love with Kanata-san.

"Thank you for the present," Luka chuckled as he embraced Yuki, feeling so happy with the young man's confession. Yuki says nothing but embraced Luka back, feeling content in the warmth of his lover's embrace. For now, he will enjoy this moment between him and Luka. Because as long as he has Luka by his side, he knows that he won't be alone on each Christmas every year.

* * *

><p><strong>Authoress' Note:<strong> I made this story because of the challenges from JuneEquinox. And since it was going to be Christmas soon, I decided to make a story with a Christmas them in it. This story takes place some months after my story _From the Beginning_. So, you can say that this one is its sequel. Anyway, I know it's kind of short but I hope it was good enough for you. Lastly, thank you for reading my story; I hope you enjoy it. Please give me review for this story so I could know what you think about it. So review, please? Oh, and Merry Early Christmas everyone, may you have a wonderful Christmas too~


End file.
